One of the key developments in AIDS research has been the association of MHC type with susceptibility to infection and disease progression. A key component of the FOA for this grant is to demonstrate the capability to meet the needs of the AIDS research community as it relates to MHC characterization. We will continue to perform typing for 10 alleles through our MHC typing core at TNPRC, a number that has been sufficient in most cases to meet the needs of our investigators. When additional alleles are required for a specific request we will collaborate with the Genetics Services Unit at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center to perform deep sequencing for the requested alleles (see letter of support). Genome banking of fibroblasts will continue in a subset of the animals born into the colony that represent unique phenotypic qualities or breeding lines, and archived genetic material on over 9,000 individual animals through DNA isolation, blood and Arrayit cards. In addition to continuing our own genetic testing program we will utilize the resources of the NHPRC GWG to share data and enhance the accuracy and application of the genetic information obtained at each Center. Aim of this core is to continue genetic analysis and MHC typing of the colony and provide expanded genetic characterization through enhanced techniques.